Their Relation
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Kasamatsu et Aomine... On entend peu parlé de ce pairing, et pourtant il existe bel et bien. Étant une grande fane de ce couple, je vous propose donc cette fiction qui parlera de l'évolution de leur relation. Depuis le jour où ils ont commencé à être ami, jusqu'au jour où il sont sortie ensemble. Et peut être posterais-je même une suite... ?
1. Le commencement

Tôô avait perdu. Perdu contre Seirin.  
>Très franchement ? Kasamatsu ne s'y attendait pas. Son équipe ayant elle-même "combattu" contre Tôô, il savait quel était la force ce cette équipe. Alors la voir perdre... ça avait fait naitre en lui tout un tas de sentiments. Déjà la surprise, le choque. Puis ensuite la colère et la honte de ne pas avoir été capable de faire la même prouesse que Seirin... Et enfin, la chose la plus étonnante de toutes : La tristesse. Non pas pour lui et sa propre défaite, mais pour Aomine Daiki, l'Ace de Tôo, celui qui avait vaincu Kise. <p>

Kasamatsu était au courant, comme tout le monde, que la génération miracle n'avait jamais perdu. Et pourtant, cette année, la plupart des membres avaient été vaincu. D'abord Kise, qui avait pleuré. Il s'en souvenait étant que c'était lui qui était allé le réconforter.  
>Ensuite Midorima, qui était partie s'isoler la mine sombre. Surement avait-il aussi pleuré. En troisième, Kuroko, choqué et dépité.<br>Et Aomine ? Sa réaction ? Et bien... il semblait plutôt bien prendre sa défaite. Il avait d'abord semblé sous le choque, puis avait taper le poing de Kuroko quand celui-ci était allé le voir. Mais alors pourquoi le capitaine de Kaïjo avait-il cette sensation ? Ce sentiment désagréable qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis la fin du match ? 

Après avoir quitté le stade avec son équipe, il était partie de son côté, prétextant un rendez-vous. Mensonge, bien sûr. Il voulait juste être seul et remettre ses pensées en place. Faire quelques paniers pour se calmer. Alors maintenant il était là, dans le gymnase du lycée, portant toujours son uniforme - mise à part sa veste qui trainait sur un des bancs - a tiré encore et encore la même balle qu'il devait aller chercher peu après l'avoir lancé.

" Tu étais donc là. " 

Yukio sursauta. Il était dos à la porte du gymnase, mais pouvait clairement sentir la présence du nouveau venu. Il savait qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte : il avait reconnu sa voix. mais que faisait-il là ?  
>Kasamatsu ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'envoyer de nouveau le ballon dans la panier. L'autre était toujours derrière lui, ne semblant pas près de bouger.<p>

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ... Commença enfin le brun en se faisant violence pour se retourner." 

Il vit enfin la personne qui avait brisé sa solitude : La peau mate, se regard perçant, sa forte présence et son aura charismatique...

"... Aomine ? termina-t-il." 

Silence. Aucun mouvement. Leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre... Puis un léger courant d'air, seul chose perceptible dans la pièce. C'est vrais que la porte était toujours ouverte... et maintenant que Kasamatsu faisait plus attention, il se rendit compte que le soir était tombé.

" Dis, Sempaï... "

Nouveau sursaut de la part de Yukio, qui se s'attendait pas à se que le métisse prenne la parole. Et depuis quand l'appelait-il "Sempaï" ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre Ryouta !  
>Pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire et prêta une oreille attentif au joueur de Tôô, qui abordait maintenant une mine des plus sérieuses. <p>

Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais s'abstint et la referma. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Puis il rouvris les yeux, regardant de nouveau Kasamatsu qui attendait qu'il se jette à l'eau. Et là, une chose totalement improbable se produisis : L'Ace détourna le regard. Aomine, LE Aomine Daiki, avait détourné le regard ! Le joueur fière et hautain qu'était l'ace de Tôô avait détourné le regard ! Pour le capitaine de Kaïjo, ce fut tellement incroyable qu'il en resta béa de stupeur.  
>Bon dieu, mais qu'arrivait-il à l'ancien membre de la Génération Miracle ? C'était sa défaite contre Seirin qui lui faisait cet effet ?<p>

" Je voudrais rejouer au basket avec toi." 

Ça avait été une phrase soufflé, presque inaudible... Mais Kasamatsu l'avait clairement entendu. Aomine ne bougeait plus, fixant maintenant le sol. La gêne se lisait sur son visage et de légère rougeurs étaient apparus sur ses joues. A cette vue, le plus vieux se mit à sourire.  
>Sans un mot, il tourna de nouveau le dos au joueur de Tôô et alla récupérer le ballon de basket qui avait roulé plus loin. Ce geste eu le don de faire relever la tête au métisse, qui ne comprenait pas se que le plus âgé faisait.<p>

" Et bien jouons. dit alors Yukio en prenant la balle dans ses mains"

Il fit de nouveau face à l'autre garçon, le sourire aux lèvres, puis lui envoya la balle que le plus grand réceptionna sans mal.  
>Un sourire vint aussitôt fleurir sur le visage de Daiki, et laissant tomber son sac et sa veste, il se mit à dribbler en direction du panier à l'autre bout du terrain. Le capitaine de kaïjo tenta alors tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, ce qui fut bien sûr impossible pour lui. Mais à ce moment, il ne se préoccupait pas de la victoire, tout comme l'Ace. A ce moment, ils jouaient tout les deux pour s'amuser... S'amuser ensemble. <p>

La nuit était maintenant tombé, les rues étaient désertes, mais pourtant la lumière du gymnase était toujours allumé, et des bruits de pas et de rebonds se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur. Et rajouter à ça la plus belle des mélodies : De véritables rires emplies de gaieté.


	2. Affreux sentiments

" Encore six tours de terrains, et ensuite on enchaine avec un match !" 

Kasamatsu entendit de légers "oui" lui répondre alors qu'il continuait de courir. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit ses coéquipiers essoufflés, peinant à suivre le rythme. Le capitaine de Kaijo soupira : Elle était belle l'équipe, tiens ! En même tant, c'était leur faute. Il leur avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure la veille, anniversaire de Kise ou non !  
>Car oui, la veille, c'était l'anniversaire de notre beau mannequin blond, alors toute l'équipe lui avait organisé une fête... Un jeudi soir, en pleine semaine, juste avant un entrainement. Vous voyez le problème ? Et bien que Kasamatsu avait eu la présence d'esprit de rentrée tôt, ses coéquipiers, eux, s'étaient éclatés toute la nuit ! Bande de boulet...<p>

"Bon, en fin de compte on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. lâcha Yukio en s'arrêtant" 

Ses camarades ne se firent pas prier : Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol en gémissant de douleur et de soulagement mélangés.  
>Kasamatsu comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ils n'avaient gagné aucune compétition... Si ils avaient fait la fête comme ça chaque veille de match, le résultat ne laissait pas à désirer.<p>

"C'est pas la grande forme ici." 

Les basketteurs ne sursautèrent même pas, peu surpris de la présence d'une nouvelle personne au sein du gymnase. Voix nonchalante, posture décontracté, assez grand, métisse et les cheveux foncés...

"Aominecchi ! s'écria joyeusement Kise en se redressant, toute fatigue disparut" 

L'autre lui fit simplement un signe de tête en guise de salutation, puis s'avança vers Kasamatsu, toujours une expression neutre sur le visage.

"Yosh, Sempaï."

Puis il s'appuya sur la tête du plus vieux, qui fit la grimace : Il détestait être prit pour un appuie ! Mais malgré le nombre de fois où il avait engueulé Aomine là-dessus, celui-ci continuait son manège, alors le capitaine de Kaijo avait abandonné et le laissait faire.

" Bonjour Aomine. Bougonna-t-il malgré tout" 

Les autres membres de l'équipe le saluèrent à leur tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis sa défaite face à Seirin, Aomine rendait visite presque tous les jours à l'équipe de Kaijo, observant attentivement leur entrainement et jouant quelques fois des un contre un avec Kise. Les basketteurs s'étaient donc habitués à la présence de l'Ace de Tôô, bien qu'au départ ils étaient EXTRÊMEMENT récitant à l'idée qu'il leur tienne compagnie ! Après tout, son équipe les avait laminé, en particulier Kise ! Mais à la surprise générale, Kasamatsu avait volontiers accepté la présence du métisse alors... Le reste avait suivit.

" Oï, Kise ! " 

Le blond eu à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà, son ancien coéquipier lui avait jeté un paquet à la figure ! Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes de basketteurs, il parvint à rattraper l'objet sans encombre et le regarda curieusement : C'était un jolie petit paquet rectangulaire, de couleur bleu foncé entouré d'un ruban bleu turquoise.

" C'est pour moi ? C'est pour moi ? demanda Kise surexciter avec les yeux brillants." 

Aomine décida alors de délaisser son appuie et s'approcha du blond en levant les yeux.

" Que je sache, c'était pas l'anniversaire d'un autre hier!  
>- T.. Tu t'en ai souvenu ?<br>- Bien sûr, Baka !" 

Et le plus grand ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Ace de Kaijo. Celui-ci sauta alors gaiment sur Aomine, criant un "Aominecchiiii !" qui fit boucher les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle.  
>Malgré tous, le métisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que le blond découvrait son cadeau, ressemblant à un enfant la veille de noël. <p>

Tenu en retrait, Kasamatsu les observait, des sentiments désagréables ayant pris soudainement possession de lui. Quel était cette tristesse qui lui crispait la mâchoire ? Cette colère qui le faisait serrer les poings ? Cette oppression qu'il avait au niveau du cœur ?

" Sempai ! Regarde ce que Aominecchi m'a offert !" 

Sortant de son état second, l'interpellé regarda le collier que Kise agitait dans tous les sens le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Avalant difficilement sa salive, Kasamatsu se força un sourire, s'approchant de son coéquipier:<p>

" Il est très jolie. S'entendit-il dire" 

Mais intérieurement il souhaitait, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, que ce collier soit le sien. 


End file.
